User blog:Dragonsblood23/Robbie Rotten's Super Villainous Toruney: The Quest to be Robbie's Number 2 Villain
Greetings ERB Wiki it is I, ROBBIE ROTTEN! After setting up my evil plans to set up Hurt/Heal blogs everywhere on this wiki I began to ask myself, who could ever replace me as a villain? Well I need a #2 guy since, as you know, am already Number One! Are You A Real Villain? #You must be a top villain (No second bananas allowed unless they make Sportaflop slip and slime) #Must be a fictional villain (As much as Steve Bannon even impresses me, I only want fictional villains) #A user who is active on this wiki (It's not villainous to be inactive, just annoying as hell) (at least 3 months old) #One villain per series #No Same Characters #Voting done by the comments #Intro/Outro Story is HIGHLY Reccomended since this tourney shall be story based #Catch a superhero on the run (Not Really) Sign Ups #Dragonsblood23 as Anton Chigurh (No Country For Old Men) #GravityMan as Negan (The Walking Dead) (Nobody would've guessed) #Iliketrains455 as Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) #Joeaikman as Ramsay Snow (Games of Thrones) #GIR 5 life as Flowey The Flower (Undertale) #MetalFire as Johan Liebert (Monster) #NeoBranwen711 as Gideon Graves (Scott Pilgrim) #Dark Cyan as Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) #TheFarceAwakens as Two-Face (Batman) #Nikki Lee 1999 as Dr. No (James Bond) #Iamthelegion as Amon (The Legend of Korra) #The Flatwoods Monster as Dr. Facilier (The Princess and The Frog) #ElvisGoopBuysDogsForever as Darth Vader (Star Wars) #Alanomaly as Alduin (Elder Scrolls) #Wunderwaffe 42 as Frank Underwood (House of Cards) #TKandMit as Junkrat (Overwatch) Back Ups # # # # The Intro= We open with all the main villains at Robbie's Super Evil Lair enjoying themselves where Anton is flipping a coin next to Gideon Anton: *Coin lands* Call It. Two-Face: Hey that's my gig Anton: Call It. Gideon: uh Tails Anton reveals it to be heads and shoots Gideon in the arm where some coins fall out Two-Face: Sweet Money! Negan: Hey Guys Take a look at the retard over here Flowey: HOWDY I'M FLOWEY WANT TO BE FRIENDS Negan: Fuck Off You Piece of Sh- Flowey: I WILL FUCKING DRAG YOU SHITTY ASS TO HELL AND RAPE YOU FOR ETERNITY Negan runs away screaming Facilier: So you're telling me you got friends on the other side as well Bill: Oh believe me there Gandalf The Black, I know lots of things...lots of things Dr. No then walks by bumping into one of Facilier's potions Facilier: WATCH IT! Dr. No: You watch it, I own an organization Amon: I created a revolution! Alduin: Well I burn down towns Ramsay: I rule Kingdoms Vader: I rule the galaxy! Frank Underwood: Gentlemen please calm down, we all have a desire for power here (Can you believe i'm with these folks, I'm a politician while these guys and barely rule a daycare) Robbie Rotten: Okay everybody is here, NOW LISTEN CLOSE! Heres a little Lesson in Tr- Junkrat: GET ON WITH IT! Robbie Rotten: Okay fine, I will teach one of you, how to be a great villain like me! Any Questions? Dick Dastardly: Can We Cheat? Robbie Rotten: No Johan: Can we try a disguise? Robbie Rotten: As much as I love disguises, no, no diguises, now then I shall set up the first round of villains in order to once and for all catch Sportaflop! All Villains begin to laugh but little do they know someone is watching them Stephanie: Oh No, Robbie is up to no good again Stingy: This piece of ass is mine Stephanie: ugh |-| Round One Due 02/28 16-8 Lines= Frank Underwood VS Two-Face Flowey The Flower VS Alduin Anton Chigurh VS Negan Junkrat VS Dick Dastardly Darth Vader VS Amon Dr. No VS Dr. Faciler Bill Cipher VS Gideon Graves Johan Liebert VS Ramsay Snow Category:Blog posts